Cosas que no se deben hacer
by Javichu
Summary: Existen ciertas cosas que simplemente los Avengers no deben volver a hacer. [Drabbles]
1. Reglas: 1-4

_Avengers no me pertenece._

* * *

**[1- No pedir limosnas cuando eres un multimillonario que NO necesita ese dinero]**

— ¡Una moneda, por favor! —Rogaba Tony tendido en el piso, con el pelo revuelto, y cara lastimera.

Las personas siguieron caminando sin siquiera mirar al moreno recostados afuera de la Torre Stark.

— ¡Una ayuda! —Gimió Tony. —No tenemos familia, no tengo comida, no tenemos hogar, ¡Estoy solito!

Y la gente siguió pasando sin mirarle.

—Y-yo...Yo les contare como paso todo esto. —Se puso la mano en el pecho, dándose cuenta que tendría que ocupar sus mejores técnicas. —Todo comenzó el día en que mi perro se comió a mi abuela. Si, si, se la comió, y mi mamá de la impresión sufrió un infarto, como mi hermano iba pasado por ahí vio como a ella le daba un infarto, y corrió a buscar a alguien que la ayudara, mi abuelo que iba por ahi en su auto se desespero y lo atropello.

Stark tomo un gran respiro.

—Y mi abuelo se sintió tan mal que se tiro a un poso. Mi padre que vio todo esto, se puso tan triste que dejo que se lo comieran los patos, ¡Y mis patos se indigestaron y murieron! —Termino llorando.

Una mujer de entre la multitud se acercó al hombre, y se agacho hasta su altura.

—Así que tus patos, ¿Eh? —Pregunto la rubia, y Tony que estaba con las manos en la cara no vio quien era, y solo siguió.

— ¡Sí! —Lloro. — ¡Eran seis cositas bellas!...Los extraño tanto...

—Oh... —Mascullo la mujer, y tomo la cara del moreno haciendo que la viera...

—Pepper... —Murmuro Stark recomponiéndose rápidamente.

La rubia lo tomo de una oreja bastante enojada.

— ¡Ya hablamos de pedir limosnas por la calle, Tony! —Grito arrastrándolo hasta la Torre.

**[2- No abrazar a un hombre en la calle por que te llamo 'hermano']**

— ¡Hey, Hermano! —Un tipo cualquiera que iba caminando por la calle saludo a Thor. —Buen disfraz. —Le sonrió cuando al rubio que vestía su típico traje.

Thor quedo estático mirándolo, lo que en cierta forma le dio miedo al otro chico. Es decir, joder, ese hombre era gigante, y el solo había pensado que esos músculos eran de disfraz, porque solo le había visto la espalda...Pero ahora que estaba cerca lo notaba, y no había mas palabras. El tipo parecía un...Dios.

— ¿Hermano? —Pregunto el rubio confundido, lo que confundió aún más al otro chico que por el momento llamaremos Tom.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Sí? —Hablo Tom dudoso.

Y entonces paso.

Thor lo abrazo con mucha, mucha fuerza.

— ¡Al fin! —Grito emocionado. — ¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Sabía que si existía uno que si me quería! Y le abrazo con más fuerza haciendo que Tom comenzara a cambiar de colores.

—A-ayúdenme... —Mascullo antes de caer desmayado.

—Uhm... ¿Hermano? —Pregunto Thor al verlo caer. —Eh...Lo volví a hacer. —Se rasco la cabeza con un puchero triste.

Parecía que el no estaba hecho para tener un hermano...

**[3- No decir que Natasha esa embarazada de Tony...Nunca]**

— ¡Felicitaciones, Natasha! —Sara, una mujer que trabaja en SHIELD, abrazo de la nada a la asesina que había ido caminando tranquilamente por los corredores.

— ¿Como? —Le quedo mirándole con una ceja alzada, y alejándola de ella sutilmente.

La mujer ignoro esto, y siguió hablando.

—No sabia que tu querías hacer ese tipo de trabajos, pero bueno...¡Felicitaciones! —Le volvió a sonreír, y se fue.

La de cabello rojo miro unos segundos confundida, pero soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando.

—Oh, Romanoff, felicidades por la noticia. —Nuevamente un hombre que iba por los corredores le felicito. —No sabia siquiera que estabas con Stark, ¡Pero es muy genial la noticia!

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto ceñuda.

El hombre rio.

—No juegues, es obvio porque te felicito. —Le sonrió. —Bueno, tengo que trabajar.

Natasha hizo una mueca. Nada de esto le daba buena espina.

El día continuo, y Natasha siguió recibiendo felicitaciones por quien sabe que cosa, lo que cada vez la exasperaba mas. Vamos, incluso una mujer le dijo; 'Ya había pensado que estabas un poco subida de peso, pero ahora esto claro' ¡Y la muy...Suripanta, se fue sonriendo como si nada!

Ahora la pelirroja en busca de respuestas fue donde estaba el único que sabría que paso...

—Ya suéltalo, Clinton. —Gruño entre dientes Natasha, que había acorralado en el pasillo al arquero. —Se que tienes algo que ver, así que dime porque todos andan con ganas de felicitarme.

Clint se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—No se de que-.

—No estoy para juegos. —Murmuro dándole esa mirada que hacia que cualquiera mojara sus pantalones.

El pobre se comenzó a remover incomodo.

—Bueno... —Comenzó rascándose la cabeza. —Acepto que puede haber sido mi culpa...Porque...Bueno...Puede que haya dicho...Que estabas embarazada de Tony...¿Pero sabes? Es una historia muy divertida y de seguro en unos diez años te estarás riendo. —Clint intento reír (Bastante nervioso a decir verdad), mientras ya comenzaba a temer por su vida.

Natasha no dijo nada. No se movió. Solo le miro.

Muy fijamente...

**[4- No dejar esposado a Clint en la calle, por...Bueno, por lo que paso anteriormente]**

— ¡Degenerado!

— ¡Exhibicionista!

— ¡Idiota! ¡No ve que hay niños presente!

— ¡Llamen a la policía para que arresten a ese hijo de-

Y esas eran una de las pocas cosas que le habían dicho a Clint ese día...Porque, bueno, no es la mejor idea estar en medio de la calle encadenado a un poste...Desnudo.

Internamente maldijo haber comenzado ese pequeño rumor sobre Natasha. Esa mujer si que sabia como vengarse.

— ¡Estúpido! —Chillo una mujer, que llevaba los ojos de su hija tapados.

Clint gruño.

— ¡Porque mejor no dejan de alegar, y admiran este hermoso cuerpo! —Les grito ya aburrido.

Eso fue lo ultimo que el arquero pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente, porque cierta mujer con fuerza de Hulk lo dejo noqueado en el piso.


	2. Reglas: 5-8

_Avengers no me pertenece._

* * *

**[5- Steve no puede asistir a marchas por Orgullo Gay]**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas después de que despertó de haber tenido una larga, larga siesta. Caminar por la ciudad fue algo que se le apetecía normalmente, pero hasta esa mañana nunca había visto realmente eso.

Hombres con hombres.

Mujeres con mujeres.

Hombres vestidos de mujeres.

Mujeres vestidos de hombres.

Uno que otro par con mucha ropa de menos.

Eh, digamos que no es algo que en sus tiempos se viera mucho, así que disculpen, pero lo que dijo fue altamente entendible.

—¿Eso es normal ahora?

Para alguien de nuestro tiempo que no conoce su historia eso sonó como un buen insulto. Ciertamente mucho mas para ese...Esa...Para la persona de sexo dudoso que lo escucho.

—Que poco ha evolucionado la gente. —Frunció el ceño enojado...Enojada...

—¿Que paso? —Pregunto una chica.

—Este tipo esta preguntando si esto es 'Normal'. —Le miro con desprecio. —¡¿Ahora va preguntar si esto es legal, acaso?¡

No...Claro que Steve no iba preguntar eso...

—Gente sin evolucionar.

—Idiota.

—Como si viviera en el sigo pasado o algo así...

El gran Capitan América después tuvo que explicar muchas cosas...

Y solo para dejar claro, las cosas que le dijeron después no fueron nada amables.

**[6- Natasha tiene prohibido seguirle el juego a Clint con sus bromas]**

La juventud es hermosa, se debe disfrutar de vez en cuando. Hace años Natasha era una joven de casi veinte años, Clint parecía no tener arrugas aun, Maria Hill era una agente recién empezando, y Coulson tenia melena.

Oh, y claro, Fury tenia dos ojos.

—Eh, es una broma cualquiera. Creo que comparado con otras incluso es aburrida. —El arquero se encogió de hombros. —Igual, hay que intentarlo.

La joven pelirroja le había mirado aburrida.

—Bien... —Chasqueo la lengua parándose. En su defensa ella solo pensó que iba ser mas divertido que ver televisión o escuchar de las conquistas de Clint.

Luego hicieron con la simple broma: Hacer sonar una simple alarma para asustar a la gente.

Al rato Clint se gano unas buenas risas, Natasha de vez en cuando sonreía alzando una ceja.

Ninguno espero que Fury llegara.

Tampoco que este tuviera cierto objeto puntiagudo cerca.

Joder, ni siquiera vieron que este apuntaba a su cara.

—...Mierda. —Clint tenia miedo.

—Ahora si es divertido. —Sonrió de lado la pelirroja.

Lo bueno fue que a Fury le quedo bien el parche.

**[7- Bruce no se debe emborrachar y punto]**

—Y entonces yo estaba como: Grrr...Y el como...¡Ah!...Y yo como...Grrr...Y el: ¡Ah! Y después...Después...No, no, antes, yo estaba como...Como...Bueno, no me acuerdo como, pero el tipo, ese rubio que parece gay me pregunto como me convertía, y yo como; ¡Ja, Bitch please! Y así...Así bien, le dije...Siempre estoy drog...¡Enojado! ¡Siempre estoy enojado! Y todos quedaron bien: Este tipo es cool. Y después...Después, creo...¡¿Sabes que paso?! ¡Después Hulk aplasto!, fue tan...Ahh, tan genial, y como que todo era tan rápido, y...

—Juro que no era lo que esperaba que pasara. —Tony miraba al hombre sin pestañear.

Todos los demás estaban sin habla.

—Y...¡Y Hulk voló un auto con su rayo láser!

Clint lentamente saco una cámara.

—Fue...Fue hermoso. —Cayo dormido.

Silencio...

—En serio que no lo esperaba. —Ni Stark tenia muchas palabras.

**[8- Thor no debe leer libros de la Tierra...Steve tampoco, no están preparado]**

Exactamente Thor no era un buen lector. Era un guerrero, y guerreros lectores no habían muchos. Aun así cuando estuvo en el departamento de Jane vio cierto libro, y aunque en ese momento no le tomo atención cuando lo volvió a ver en la Torre Stark tuvo que ver de que trataba.

Las Cincuenta Sombras de Gray se escuchaba como un libro intenso, oscuro, tal vez dramático, pero ciertamente no esperaba...Eso.

—Por Odin... —Susurro con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba aquello.

—Hola, Thor. —Steve entro a la sala con una leve sonrisa. —...¿Paso algo?—Pregunto curioso. La cara del Dios no era exactamente la mas compuesta.

—Esto no pasa en Asgard... —Se paro lentamente y se fue dejando a un curioso Steve que miro el libro que el rubio dejo en el sillón.

Se encogió de hombros y lo leyó.

—Esto no pasaba en mis tiempos... —Su mirada estaba rota. Casi se le cayo una lagrima de macho.

Tiempo después Thor casi sufrió depresión cuando vio a Frigga leyéndolo de alguna forma. Y en serio, jura que intento hacer como que también vio a Loki con el en su celda.

Steve en cambio, suponiéndolo, no pudo ver a Natasha a la cara por un buen tiempo.

Pero suponiéndolo nada mas, porque el libro no era de ella.

* * *

_Les juro que no se porque no seguí este Fic hace tiempo, porque...No se, la idea me encanto, tal vez fue el tiempo, pero bueno, ahora lo volví a recordar, y...Tenia que hacer al menos un par de capítulos mas._

_No se si alargare mucho esto, pero quiero hacer un par de cosas mas. Y si se dieron cuenta todo esto es como muy 'viejo', en llegado momento me gustaría poner cosas mas nuevas. Como los hermanos Maximoff, Ultron, Visión...Pero creo que todo a su tiempo xD_

_Si hay alguien que había leído este fic la primera vez que lo publique...Me serio una gran y linda sorpresa xS_

_Gracias por leer ;)_

_Pregunta: ¿Han leído Cincuenta sombras de Gray? Pues yo no, tampoco he visto la película, con suerte se de que trata._


End file.
